


The Plot Twist

by HW_MITYO



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Acceptance, Genderbending, Harem, Wholesomeness???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HW_MITYO/pseuds/HW_MITYO
Summary: Shuichi Saihara is always popular with girls, and it obviously gain some form of envy to many men that have been with him. But Shuichi hides a secret that only one person knows, and a certain event came up that will reveal Shuichi’s secret as the biggest plot twist ever!!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	The Plot Twist

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it’s me. HW_MITYO. I just woke up from a dream and I realized how civil and composed the danganronpa community has been for the last few weeks, AND I’M HERE TO MESS IT ALL UP! This dream had me laughing in tears and I just had to write it down, now for those who can’t take the joke, please do leave in an orderly fashion. Comedy is subjective as they say. ON TO THE STORY!

“S-Shuichi, for the longest time. I love you!”

The words of Himiko Yumeno confessing to the Ultimate Detective: Shuichi Saihara was a big plot twist that no one had expected. Kokichi thought they were just siblings, Gonta thought Shuichi was just a better gentleman, and Korekiyo betted money he was a lolicon.

Now the girls, boys, and a five hundred yen richer Korekiyo, waited in anticipation for Shuichi’s answer.

The detective was blushing red of course, it’s not every day a cute redhead magician girl would confess her feelings for you. Plus, she’s a legal loli so Kiyotaka ain’t busting the walls anytime soon.

“HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!”

With no surprise, Tenko barged in between Himiko and Shuichi, heavily emphasizing she pushed Shuichi farther and gently moved Himiko.

“Oh for fucks sake, we know you’re gay Tenko!” Kaito shouted in annoyance “I want to see love that I’m never going to have!”

“There, there buddy. You and Maki dated for two years, that’s better than mine” Rantaro comforted.

“Shuichi finds out you were lying so everyone could stop pestering you.” Kaito retorted.

“Pfft. Okay, you got me there.” Rantaro said.

“But aren’t you jealous? We already know Himiko has been planning to confess to my best friend months ago!” Kaito asked.

“No, why would I be?” Rantaro replied.

“Don’t tell me you swing the other way.” Kaito said, his eyes showed horror.

“And if I am?” Rantaro asked, giving a seductive wink.

“OH GOD STAY AWAY FROM ME, NO HOMO BRO!” Kaito cried.

Rantaro couldn’t help but chuckle “No wonder Kokichi likes to tease you, it’s always entertaining.” The adventurer said with a smirk.

“Whatever. If Shuichi can accept little Himiko’s feelings, then that’s one member of the harem. Now that the fucking government allowed Polygamy, Shuichi is going to horde all the women.” Kaito mumbled.

Rantaro sighed “I don’t think it works that way.”

Enough about these side characters, let’s get back to the subject at hand. Tenko is currently fuming red with embarrassment and Shuichi was glad that Tenko’s gay aura broke the silence as he tries to find a way to escape.

“T-Tenko! I already told you that it’s over between us!” Himiko yelled.

“T-Tenko knows that, but…Tenko can’t allow you to date Shuichi!” Tenko shouted.

“Tenko! You’ve rehabilitated yourself to your sexism! Why can’t you let me date him!” Himiko angrily asked.

“B-Because…..I also love Shuichi!” Tenko shouted.

Ryoma’s jaw dropped.

Kiibo.exe stopped working.

Kokichi flipped a table.

Korekiyo got hit by a table.

Suddenly, Miu stood up angrily and walked past between a shocked, mouth foaming Kaito and a relaxed popcorn eating Rantaro.

“You sluts are gross! Shuichi would never date either of you, he’s still too young for that!” Miu exclaimed

“T-Thank you Miu..” Shuichi said with a sigh of relief.

“Besides, Shuichi promised that he’ll marry me after High-School.” Miu said with a blush, her tough exterior shattered and turned to a shy, adorable, and lovestruck woman.

“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!” Kaito yelled and pounded his fist at the table in jealousy.

“Great I fucking knew she would fall for him too!” Kokichi cried.

“I know Iruma-san and I didn’t date, but I can’t believe she moved on from me that fast!” Kiibo confessed.

“Head…hurt…table….fuck you Kokichi…” Korekiyo groaned.

“Tch, color me jealous Shuichi.” Ryoma confessed.

“Gonta is impressed by your skills of courtship Shuichi-kun! Truly a gentleman amongst gentlemen!” Gonta said.

“We call that a playboy Gonta, not Gentleman.” Rantaro corrected.

“NOT HELPING AMAMI!” Shuichi shouted, and ran straight out of the room.

“He’s getting away!” Tenko yelled.

“Chase him! I want to know who he picks first!” Kaito shouted.

“Grab the torches!” Korekiyo said.

Everyone left and chased after the detective, except for three people. Kaede who was considered to be Shuichi’s closest companion, Kokichi who was Shuichi’s rival in intelligence and one of his best friends, and finally Rantaro who lazily stayed behind.

“God fucking dammit. Shumai just attracts anyone he talks to doesn’t he?” Kokichi asked.

“And you like him too?” Rantaro asked.

“FUCK NO! I’m straight dammit!” Kokichi yelled, “Have you been reading Tsumugi’s fanfics?!”

“It’s not fair…” Kaede whispered, but it was enough to gain both of the other boys attention.

“Kaede?” Rantaro asked.

“WHY DO THEY GET A SHOT OF ASKING SHUICHI OUT? I’VE BEEN WORKING MY ASS TO CONFESS TO HIM AND THAT HIMIKO JUST DID IT FIRST, I’M HIS FIRST FRIEND, I’M HIS FIRST BLUSH, I GET TO BE THE FIRST GIRLFRIEND!” Kaede yelled.

“Does everyone besides me not in love with Shuichi?” Rantaro asked.

“I don’t love him, dick.” Kokichi said.

“Lies. I’ve been your best friend for two years now.” Rantaro said.

“I-I’m not! Besides he’s into girls remember?” Kokichi whispered.

“Yeah, he is” Kaede stated “I’m not letting those other girls get dibs on his penis, I’m claiming my man!”

“You are very repressed aren’t ya?” Rantaro asked calmly, giving an innocent smile.

Kaede simply grabbed an eraser from her desk and tossed it at Rantaro’s face before running off to join the others pursuing the detective Casanova while slamming the door behind her.

“They’re all so adorable,” Rantaro commented.

* * *

Shuichi ran as fast as he could but the other classmates got the best of him, from Kirumi dragging him to the closet and confessing that she has NSFW attractions towards him, to Tsumugi confessing she knows his measurements and desires for him to know hers.

With no resort left as the entirety of Class 79th right at his heels, there’s only one solution where everyone would stop pestering him. The rooftop.

“Shuichi, I knew you’d be here. I know that this is the last option you’ll ever pick because this is **our** hangout.” Kaede said gleefully, but everything about that sentence wasn’t gleeful.

“Kaede you bitch, stop hogging him already!” Miu threatened.

“He’s mine and you know it Miu!” Kaede yelled.

“Angie wants him for nudity statues, it is Atua’s will!” Angie cried.

“Himiko deserves Shuichi the most!” Himiko ordered.

“Why am I so lonely?!” Kaito cried.

“Enough! Shuichi, you can see that everyone is fond of you.” Kirumi calmly explained.

“I don’t!” Kokichi stated.

“Tsundere!” Rantaro said as he sets up a lawn chair.

“Well, we’re the same type of lonely people. It’s only natural that we’re compatible.” Maki explained “Shuichi and I bonded after Kaito broke up with me, and I gained feelings for him. I’m ready to fight to the death.”

“Shuichi I’m rather curious how to attract women, cause I have a certain woman whose name shall not be mentioned but has the word “nee” on it.” Korekiyo confessed.

“The siscon is right, I want to know how you do it?” Ryoma said.

“Gonta likes Shuichi too!” Gonta confessed.

“I’m a robot but you thought me about love Shuichi, this is why I’m jealous that you are able to gain the attraction of so many people!” Kiibo said shyly.

All these friends of his continued to pressure him, as he backed up against the wall he realizes that he has no way out of it. He always knew his classmates were energetic when it comes to their feelings and it would be so rude of him to just toss it aside for the sake of his own.

But for once.

Just once.

He wants to be selfish.

“EVERYONE STOP!” Shuichi commanded.

“And this is why I think Miu can’t defend herself from being a furry….Oh, everyone is silent now.” Rantaro said, slowly sinking away from the crowd.

“I have a confession to make..” Shuichi said, grabbing his hat and letting the pointy spike of his head rose like it was majestic.

“Y-You love someone else?” Kaede asked, her head tilted. Tsumugi could see an imaginary knife on the pianist’s hand.

“NO! Y-You people are the only friends I have.” Shuichi said “I never expected this at all, when I entered Hope’s Peak I get to meet such wonderful and talented people that I thought my talent won’t fit in.”

“He was so shy, he’s like a lost puppy.” Kirumi added.

“Or a kitten. Every thought of that?” Ryoma suggested, causing a glare down between the two.

“I understand your feelings, and I honestly am grateful. But the truth is…” Shuichi said, taking a deep breath because there’s no going back now.

Everyone paid attention as silence filled the school.

Kaede, Rantaro, Ryoma, Kirumi, Angie, Tenko, Himiko, Korekiyo, Miu, Gonta, Kokichi, Kaito, Kiibo Tsumugi and Maki prepared themselves as Shuichi lets out his confession.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“I’m actually a woman!”

* * *

_It was the day where Rantaro Amami would get on his yacht for his weekly adventure. Everyone has stuff to do and settled with sending the loving “Goodbye”, “See you soon!”, “Wish you luck!”, “Bring me a souvenir!” , and the occasional “Find out if Korekiyo is a whore” from Miu._

_Shuichi was there though._

_“Well, I guess this is it. I’ll see you in a few weeks Shuichi” Rantaro said._

_“Do you really have to go? I mean, Kirumi is making hot pot on Wednesday.” Shuichi reminded._

_“Yeah that was the biggest temptation of my life.” Rantaro confessed “But I can’t. I still need to complete my mission you know?”_

_“I know that. I’ll miss you dude.” Shuichi said._

_The two looked at the dock and admired the beautiful sunrise in front of them. Rantaro always leaves every month but Shuichi is never sick and tired of seeing him go, everyone else is close but someone leaving makes them a sad that they admit._

_“Me too Shuichi. Oh and by the way.” Rantaro said._

_“Yeah, what is it?” Shuichi asked._

_“Before I go, I just want to give you some advice.” Rantaro said._

_“Okay?” Shuichi asked, completely confused by the sudden offer._

_“It’s not my place to say but, I think everyone would find you even cuter when you show them you’re really a girl.” Rantaro said, patting Shuichi on the head like a young sibling and heads off._

_The shocked face of Shuichi was enough for Rantaro to chuckle, the detective must have done every precautionary action to make sure the intelligent people from the likes of Kokichi, Korekiyo, Kaede, Kirumi and Miu would never notice but he never expected Rantaro to be so observant and analytical than him._

_“H-HOW DID YOU?!”_

_“Relax man, or woman as I should say.” Rantaro said “I’m not going to tell anyone, if you’re afraid of revealing yourself because of something then I won’t pry y’know? I just wanted to assure you that the V3 gang always got your back. When you’re ready to reveal yourself, I’m positive everyone will still love you.”_

_“I….I don’t know about that…” Shuichi said, bowing her head in embarrassment._

_“Well, I’m the first example you got Shuichi!” Rantaro exclaimed “I figured it out in just mere six months and lo and behold I accept you. Might have gotten to know you more in fact.”_

_“D-Do you feel, uncomfortable about my secret?” Shuichi asked._

_Rantaro tilted his head in confusion “Why would I be?”_

_Uncertain yet relieved, Shuichi’s tense released little by little. The captain of the yacht yelled for Rantaro and the adventurer didn’t even explained how he did it. The teasing bastard that he is, Shuichi was smart enough to know that Rantaro would never lie to a situation like this, it was always sincere when it comes to someone’s insecurities._

_Heck maybe that’s why he’s like an older brother to him._

* * *

“Alright, n-now you know my secret!” Shuichi said, tears in his eyes “I wanted to tell you guys for so long but I was too nervous to say it!”

“Took him two years of nervousness!” Rantaro added.

“Thanks, dick,” Shuichi said, earning a smirk from the adventurer.

“I need to confirm. Show me your boobs.” Miu said.

“MIU!” Kaede yelled “Shuichi, you must be joking because I’ve been with you a lot and there’s no way I could not-

Shuichi didn’t even hesitate and took off her jacket, revealing the bandages that covered her breasts. It was packed in there tight and everyone (except for Gonta), looked at it with mesmerizing eyes.

“I’m not ready to explain why I did this. But I just wanted you guys to not hate me for hiding this for two years.” Shuichi said.

“Bro…” Kaito said “You idiot, why would we hate you?”

“Crossdressing Woman, KYAAAAAAA!!!” Tsumugi was the first to break and fell to the floor with blood dripping from her nose.

“Ehhh, you might have lost my crush Shuichi but I don’t hate you a single bit. Get that thought stuck to your fucking skull and impregnate it.” Miu answered.

“Gonta likes Shuichi!” Gonta said.

“I’m so confused because this is the first time I’ve seen this. But I can never hate someone who hides their true identity but is still a good person through and through.” Kiibo confessed.

“I’m not even angry. Nor disappointed, there are a lot of people that don’t get accepted to society and they hide behind a thick layered mask. Revealing your true self is a brave thing to do, yet risky as they might say, but what’s important is that you’re proud.” Korekiyo advised.

“Wow, Kiyo that’s very mature of you to say,” Maki said, looking at Shuichi with an approving nod.

“I’m a full-pledged siscon, I’m the weirdest person here, Shuichi’s reveal isn’t weird in the slightest,” Korekiyo said.

“Well, she does look pretty when you think about it,” Ryoma said, earning a blushing Shuichi as a result.

“Shuichi, I can never hate you. But I want you to promise that you should never be anxious to us ever again. We need to work hard and be ourselves!” Kaede demanded.

“So….you’re not a man?” Kokichi asked, walking over to Shuichi.

“I-I’m not,” Shuichi answered.

“Good.”

Without hesitation, Kokichi jumped and locked his arms around Shuichi’s neck before planting a kiss on him for an extended minute. Most of them dropped their jaws to the floor while some (most of the boys) reverted back to their jealous state.

“Nishishi, you’re such a good kisser Shuichi!” Kokichi teased.

“I-I-I-Why-Why-WHY?!” Shuichi asked.

“I lied. Yours was sloppy, but kudos to kissing back.” Kokichi replied.

“HOW-WHY-WHERE-WHAT?!” Shuichi asked.

“HEY, DON’T KISS MY BEST FRIEND!” Kaito yelled.

“HE’S NOT YOUR BEST FRIEND!” Maki exclaimed.

“E-Everyone calm down!” Kaede said.

“Anarchy! Shuichi is mine!” Kokichi yelled.

“You can’t date him yet!” Himiko exclaimed “She needs to hang out with us in our girls sleepover!”

“Atua saw this coming.” Angie confessed.

“No they didn’t.” Korekiyo said, receiving a kick from the kneecaps, courtesy of one angry artist.

Everyone is panicking and arguing but Shuichi is assured that everyone accepted him despite not telling the reason why he hid it. They were friends turned to enemies turned to best friends turned to demonic torturers to family.

Shuichi looked at Rantaro who gave a wink, knowing that he was right all along.

"Ah, well. Everything is back to normal." Rantaro sighed to himself.

It’s a small step but maybe at a new start of a school year, Shuichi can open himself a lot more. Maybe finally get a breather from all these pent up feelings. A lot of people aren’t used to change, some people might not accept it and some people might ignore it.

But there will be people that can adjust, and it takes time.

Shuichi is glad that everyone is willing to. Maybe one day, everyone can really open up and they become inseparable.

Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> AND I TURNED IT WHOLESOME IN THE END. My dream involves me laughing at the concept of the girls getting rejected cause Shuichi is into men like them. But then I figured I might as well add some wholesomeness to this fic because let’s face it, people!
> 
> A lot of people are nervous about showing their true selves and getting accepted is a lot harder than it looks.
> 
> BUT HEY! I’m not here to share some speeches or anything, I just came up with this idea, and BOOM! Write it down Patrick!  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this idea story of mine. I might make a part two?? Because I have certain sub-plots and relationship building between the other students who are pent up as well but idk let me know what you guys think.  
> SEE YOU ALL NEXT TIME!


End file.
